


Терновник

by MasterIota



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Впервые Вандал видит ее на развалинах Улья.





	Терновник

**Author's Note:**

> АУ; ООС; маг!Эвелин.

Вандал втягивает воздух: пахнет огнем и темной, насыщенной силой — должно быть, талисман. Обломки Улья горят, потрескивают, кашляют побелкой, пылью и металлической крошкой.

Он толком не знает, что ищет здесь: что-то, уцелевшее после Стрелы и взрыва? Это почти смешно. Стрела может и не знать о магии, но разрушает ее с завидной ловкостью.

Есть только одна магия, неподвластная его привычке, — магия, заключенная в человеке.

Вандал находит ее: напарывается на темный, глубокий взгляд, всматривается в черные потоки, лозой приникшие к коже.

Девочка — девушка? — невысокая, крепкая, хоть и порядком исхудавшая. Грязная. Пыльная. Пахнет потом и паленым волосом. Оборвашка, думает Вандал с сытой, довольной лаской. Бедный ребенок.

Дарк понятия не имел, какое сокровище завелось в его Улье. Оборвашке не понадобится никакой артефакт и никакое оружие: довольно той силы, что живет у нее под кожей.

Оборвашка сама, должно быть, понятия о ней не имеет.

Ничего, Вандал ей поможет.

— Я хочу помочь, — сообщает он вслух, опуская руку на бледное плечо.

— И что с того? — равнодушно спрашивает оборвашка. Задирает округлый подбородок: — Убери руку.

Вандал не боится, но черные цветы распускаются с особенной, грубой силой прямо под его пальцами, и он вынужден отступить.

Он еще успевает услышать: взрыв, оглушительно-яркий крик, — а потом его собственная сила подхватывает его мутным красным водоворотом.

…

За правым плечом Прометея стоит девчонка. Она не пахнет гарью, волосы убраны в косу, на лице — узкая маска, похожая на маску Стрелы, но Вандал все равно узнает ее.

Оборвашка из Улья.

— Эвелин Шарп, — представляет ее Прометей. — Мой агент в команде Зеленой Стрелы.

— Артемис, — напряженно кивает она.

Голос у нее хриплый, мутный, надтреснутый — и на секунду Вандал чувствует себя очарованным. Коса и маска делают лицо Эвелин острее и уже, но черные цветы по-прежнему цветут на ее щеках: стебли, шипы, бутоны.

Темная сила проступает на бледной коже манящим изяществом лозы.

Больше она не говорит — говорит Прометей. Рассказывает мягким шуршащим голосом о планах и перспективах. Пытается мягко прощупать почву.

Он скучен в своих нелепых манипуляциях и наивных целях — Вандал жестом обрывает его:

— Отдай мне ее, — он кивает на Эвелин.

Прометей моргает, как будто вырванный из реальности. Эвелин крепко сжимает губы. Вандал опускает ладонь на подлокотник и уже знает: они не сойдутся.

В Прометее слишком много человеческого — значит, он обречен. Союз с ним не имеет смысла.

Эвелин все равно достанется ему — может быть, тронутой, надломленной, покореженной, — но тем проще будет сделать с ней необходимое.

Раскрыть ее, взять, подчинить дар и тело.

Пусть сопротивляется — времени у него бесконечно много. У Эвелин есть перспективы, и он готов подождать.

…

Все случается по его слову.

Прометей мертв, Талию вынуждают к переговорам, Эвелин бежит с таким отчаянием, как будто за ней гонятся дикие псы.

Она бежит к нему — Вандал прикрывает глаза и ждет. Он послал за Эвелин машину: ее встретят и привезут. Даже если она не захочет.

Эвелин не хочет, но в его кабинет входит прямо и уверенно. Вандал осматривает ее — потную, пропыленную, попросту грязную — и вспоминает их первую встречу.

Она была точно такой же. Маленькой девочкой с нелепым оружием смертных и черными цветами под кожей.

— Вымойся, — бросает он.

Округлый подбородок. Устало поджатые губы. Полоса пыли под носом. Родинка. 

Эвелин коротко кивает.

Вандал дает ей десять минут — принять душ, — а потом идет следом.

Вода включена. Эвелин — маленькая, крепко сбитая, но довольно стройная — стоит, не двигаясь, в клубах горячего пара. У нее фигура египтянки: мягко опущенные плечи, сильная спина, широкие бедра. Волосы потемнели от влаги до правильной, концентрированной черноты.

Она не похожа на Шайеру, но Вандал не знает ни одной похожей на Шайеру женщины. В конечном счете, это не имеет значения.

Эвелин далеко пойдет — но пока она просто оборачивается на звук и без колебаний опускается на колени по одному его жесту.

Черные терновые бутоны оплетают ее приоткрытые губы — ласково, зло, зовуще.


End file.
